


I Found

by CR Noble (erudite12)



Category: SPN, Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, Song Challenge, Tumblr, Tumblr Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-07
Updated: 2016-09-07
Packaged: 2018-08-13 14:56:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7980691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erudite12/pseuds/CR%20Noble
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Title: I Found<br/>Summary: Dean finds himself missing Castiel, and eventually comes to terms with his feelings for Cas only to find him again and wonder if he feels the same.<br/>Relationship: Destiel<br/>Characters: Dean, Castiel, Sam (mentioned only), Lisa (mentioned only), Nora (mentioned only)<br/>Word count: 1.6K ish (including lyrics)<br/>Warnings: Angst, fluff, probably some language, i think that is all</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Found

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This is my entry for @adriellej and @for-the-love-of-dean’s Little Country and Rock Challenge. The character I chose was Castiel and the song I was given was rock #23 I Found by Amber Run.This is my first ever Destiel fic, and I hope you like it. Feedback is awesome!!

**And I’ll use you as a warning sign  
That if you talk enough sense then you’ll lose your mind**

The lyrics bursting from the alarm clock radio in the dingy motel room woke Dean from a less than satisfying slumber. He sighed as he rolled onto his back and stared up at the ceiling, thinking of Castiel. Cas was always the very first thing Dean thought about when he woke up in the morning. It had been that way for so long now, Dean couldn’t remember a time when he woke to thoughts of Lisa or Sam.

He tried to ignore the tumult of feelings that bubbled in his chest whenever he thought of Cas. He could never admit the truth of how his heart skipped a beat every time he saw those blue eyes, or how often he caught himself thinking about running his fingers through Cas’s hair. No, he could never admit that to anyone, least of all himself.

**And I’ve moved further than I thought I could  
But I’ve missed you more than I thought I would**

Dean switched off the radio in the Impala. He was starting to hate this damn song. It made him think of Cas, and it seemed to follow him wherever he went. It had been months since the last time he or Sam had seen Castiel. He wondered if Cas thought of him as often as he thought of Cas. Dean thought about the former angel so often he might be losing his mind. In the beginning, he had just stuffed it all down, like he always did, and kept moving forward. Work was like a haven, a sanctuary where he was distracted from the feelings he didn’t understand.

He and Sam went on looking for a way to send the angels back to Heaven. They weren’t having much luck, of course, and Dean couldn’t help but think it would be easier with Cas’s help. He had tried to convince himself that was why he thought of Cas so often, but the time had worn his resolve and he willingly admitted, to himself at least, he missed Cas. Dean missed Castiel so much it hurt. It felt like a piece of his soul was missing.

**And I found love where it didn’t belong  
Right in front of me**

Dean felt like he’d been hit by a dump truck when he looked through the front window of the Gas ‘N’ Sip. There he stood in khakis, a white button-down with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows, and a blue vest. He could see the bright blue of Castiel’s eyes from all the way out here and the mess of dark curls on his head was as unkempt as ever.

Dean’s heart thudded violently in his chest. All this time, Cas had been here? Should he go in? What would he even say? His mind raced through possibilities. He wasn’t sure if Cas would even want to see him. After all, it had been months and Cas had never even tried to call or find him. Dean was opening the door of the Gas ‘N’ Sip. He didn’t realize he had even walked over to it. Apparently his body had made the decision for him while he was trying to sort through his wildly tumbling thoughts.

“Cas?” Dean stood just inside the door. His heart beat impossibly faster when their eyes met and he caught the spark of recognition.

“Dean,” Cas said, standing as still as a statue next to the Slushie machine. “What are you doing here?”

It wasn’t exactly the response Dean had been expecting, and he resisted the urge to wrap Castiel in his arms and hold him close enough to smell the shampoo he used. “I… uh… just stopped for gas on my way to meet Sam back at the bunker. And then I saw you.”

“Oh,” Cas replied. Dean could swear there was disappointment in his voice. “Well, it’s nice to see you again, but if you don’t mind, I really should get back to work.”

“Oh… yeah…” Dean glanced down at the nametag that was pinned to Castiel’s blue vest. “Steve… uh… okay… what time do you get off? I… uh… I’d really like to do some… catching up.”

“My shift is over at five,” he replied. Dean thought he could detect the hint of a smile in Cas’s voice, but it may have just been his imagination. “You can meet me back here.”

“Yeah… okay. See you then.” Dean walked out of the store feeling like he was waiting for the most important date of his life.

**And I’ll use you as a makeshift gauge  
Of how much to give and how much to take**

Dean still couldn’t get over the fact that he had run into Cas when Cas was opening the passenger door and climbing into the Impala. Dean suddenly felt like an awkward teenager.

“So… where to?” Dean asked, looking over at Castiel and trying to keep his emotions in check. He may have finally have admitted his feelings to himself, but he definitely wasn’t ready to tell Cas.

Castiel handed Dean a slip of paper with an address written on it. Dean looked at the paper, drove toward the address and tried to make conversation, but everything seemed awkward and stilted. About fifteen minutes later, the Impala pulled up in front of a nice house with a clean concrete walkway and a vibrantly green, well-trimmed lawn.

“You live here?” Dean asked in surprise.

“No,” Cas replied, “the woman I work with, Nora, lives here. I believe she asked me on a date.”

“Oh.” Dean masked the disappointment he felt with a smile. He looked Cas over and said, “Well, you can’t wear that on a date.”

“Why not?”  Cas asked, tilting his head to one side like a confused puppy.

“It’s a date, Cas. You can’t wear your work uniform. Lose the vest.” Dean leaned forward to slide his leather jacket back off his shoulders. He handed it to Cas and waited as he put it on, trying not to think about how much he like the way Cas looked in his jacket.

“Is this good?”

“Better, but you still need a little work.” Dean chuckled. He reached over and unbuttoned the top two buttons of Cas’s white shirt. He could swear that the skin on Cas’s neck and face flushed pink, but he ignored it. He leaned back and looked up at Cas’s hair, hesitating a split second before running his fingers through it to set it back to rights. He tried to ignore the sigh he heard escape Cas’s lips and how his eyes fell shut at Dean’s touch. He pulled his hand away and smiled. “Now you’re ready.”

“I look okay?” Cas asked.

“You look better than okay,” Dean answered, “you look… uh… you look great, Cas.”

“Thanks, Dean.” Cas opened the door and stepped out of the car.

“Oh, here’s the number for my motel if you need anything.” Dean handed Cas the slip of paper with the address written on it, the motel’s number now written on the other side. Cas nodded and shut the door and Dean watched him walk up to the door before he drove away.

**And I’ll use you as a focal point  
So I don’t lose sight of what I want**

Dean woke to the sound of a knock on the door of his motel room. He rubbed his eyes and looked at the clock. 2:06 AM. Who the hell was knocking on his door at this hour? He grabbed his gun and went to the door to peer through the peephole. Castiel stood on the other side. Dean put his gun down on the table and opened the door.

“Cas, what are you doing here? How’d your date go?” Dean asked. He stepped away from the door so Cas could come in and shut it behind him.

“It was not actually a date,” Cas said. He peeled Dean’s jacket off and tossed it onto the bed. “But I appreciate your assistance earlier.”

“What did she want if it wasn’t a date?” Dean grabbed two beers out of the mini fridge and walked over to sit on the edge of his bed. He offered a bottle to Cas, who accepted it gratefully, and used his ring to pop the top off of his own bottle.

“A babysitter, apparently.” Cas sat next to Dean on the bed. They were so close together their shoulders brushed every time one of them shifted.

“Oh, I’m sorry, man,” Dean said, trying to show the appropriate emotion. But he wasn’t sorry. He was relieved.

“It was my misunderstanding,” Cas said, shaking his head, “and if I’m being completely honest, I don’t think I wanted to go on a date with Nora anyway.”

“Why not?” Dean asked, taking a drink from his bottle.

“Because I think I’d rather go on a date with you, Dean.”

Dean almost choked on his beer. He was sure he’d heard Cas wrong. “Could you… uh… repeat that?”

“I would rather go on a date with you,” Cas repeated.

Dean sat in silence trying to process what he’d just heard. What did he say to that? He wasn’t ready to tell Cas how he felt, but if he didn’t… well, he might never get the chance if he didn’t tell him now.

Cas was avoiding eye contact now. “I probably should not have said that,” he said, standing up, “I appear to have offended you. I’m sorry. I think I’ll be going now.” He turned to walk away but Dean reached out and caught a fistful of his shirt. He turned back and Dean looked up at him.

“Cas. Stay. Please.”

**And I found love where it wasn’t supposed to be  
Right in front of me**


End file.
